ultra_fan_parodyfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman OverPowered
Ultraman OverPowered is an overpowered version of Ultraman Powered. Personality OverPowered doesn't speak much and prefers not to interfere when he is not truly needed. He only acts when needed and gets the job over with as quickly as possible in order to avoid causing excessive damage. History Birth Once known as just "Ultraman Powered", he was a member of the Space Garrison who wandered the galaxy in order to protect planets in need from invasions. One time he witnessed the Powered Baltans trying to invade a planet and attempted to stop them, but to no avail as the defeated him with ease and removed all life from the planet, turning it into an inhospitable wasteland. After their invasion was over, the Baltans decided that the planet was no longer beautiful and then fled thinking of the place as a useless dump. Powered thought to himself that those fiends had just destroyed a beautiful planet and then abandoned, deep down he knew it was all his fault and swore revenge. He followed their fleet and engaged in combat with them, destroying their saucers and eventually killing a few of the Giant Baltans in a fit of rage. They tried to flee from him by going through an interdimensional rift and onto another dimension, but he followed. They fought inside of the rift and he eventually destroyed their entire fleet, however by destroying their saucers, he disabled the one that kept the rift open and the rift close while he was inside of it. Unable to go back to his home dimension nor the one the Baltans were planning to flee to, Powered was stuck inbetween dimensions in a collapsing rift. When it was time for the rift to collapse completely, he thought he was doomed, but to his surprise something strange happened. Some of the rifts energy was absorbed by him and when if collapsed he was sent back to his home universe! He couldn't believe what had happened to him and decided to return to the Land of Light to inform the Space Garrison. On his way there however he began radiating strange energy and suddenly transformed into a golden form, he found himself having incredible powers and having the ability to travel between universes. Ultraman OverPowered (Series) Return of the Baltans As he was still experimenting with his new powers a familiar threat emerged, Psyking Baltan. Somehow, one of the Baltan's had been revived and empowered. He rushed to battle with it in order to finally get his revenge on the Baltans for what they had done. The two battled fiercly, their battle causing massive destruction amongst the universe and destroyed many worlds in the process. Ultimately, Powered came out victorious and had finally defeated the dreaded Baltans, but then he realised something. He looked around and saw that their battle had caused more damage than he expected and realised. That's when he learned that he must learn to control his power in order to not cause such destruction ever again. He then renamed himself into OverPowered. He now spends his time searching the multiverse for worlds in need of help. Parody Hero Taisen Spin-Off TBA Powers * Omega Specium Ray : OverPowered can fire a pink beam of energy from his arms in an "+" position. It can destroy all of the OP canon monsters in one hit. When OverPowered is using his full power, this beam is capable of destroying a universe. ** If the situation at hand calls for it, OverPowered can charge up and fire a more powerful variant of the beam in an "L" position. Capable of destroying a multiverse. It exhausts him greatly. * OverPowered Cannon : His most powerful attack. A white beam of energy surrounded by rainbow-colored electricity fired from his arms in an "L" position. It's power is unknown since it has never been used. * OverPowered Slash : A blue buzzsaw shaped disc, it can create small space-time distortions for a short period of time while it's flying through the air and can distort the molecular structure of things it cuts through. * OverEnergy Knuckle ': A white beam of energy fired from OverPowered's fists. It is weaker than the Omega Specium Ray. * '''OverPower Bomb ': A blue ball of energy that can cause small nuclear explosions * 'OverUltra-Energy Ball ': A stream of weaker versions of the OverPower Bomb. * '''OverPowered Punch : OverPowered can charge up his energy into his fist to deliver an extremely powerful punch. * OverPowered Kick : OverPowered can charge up his energy into his foot to deliver an extremely powerful kick. * OverPowered Chop : OverPowered can perform a powerful chopping attack with his hands, it can cut through objects with ease. ** OverPowered Double Chop : OverPowered slashes at his foe twice with his arm blades. It can slash through reality to create small space-time distortions for a short period of time. * OverUltra Head-Pad : A powerful headbutt attack that can break through even the toughest of metals with ease. * OverUltra Psychokinesis : OverPowered has extremely powerful psychic abilities, being able to even harm other beings through telepathy. * OverPowered Barrier : An extremely powerful barrier that can block attacks such as the Spark Legend. * OverPowered Throw : OverPowered can lift and throw objects as heavy as Giga Berserkes with ease. * OverFlight : OverPowered can fly 100 times faster than the speed of light, but prefers to fly at slower speeds when he is not in a hurry. * Incredible Speed : Overpowered can run at great speeds, this is ironic considering how slow he was before his empowerment. * Interdimensional Travel : OverPowered can open portals to other universes and dimensions. * Pocket-Dimension Creation : OverPowered can create pocket dimensions the size of a universe, usually used to fire his Omega Specium Ray without the need to worry. * Semi-Omnipotence : OverPowered, though normally not omnipotent, can gain omnipotence for a short period of time when he is in a rough situation. Though it only lasts for a few seconds, it can give him the upper hand in a battle. He cannot control when he gains his omnipotence or not however. Trivia * This is my attempt at making a more serious OP parody. Additionally, OverPowered can be seen as an example of an OP parody done correctly. ** It is not named something like "Neo Powered". ** It is not an attempt to one-up another user's character. ** For an OP character, he's fairly balanced and can't do something such as destroying an entire magniverse by blinking too hard. ** His design (thought a recolor) is original. ** I put this little thing called "effort" into creating him. Category:Furnozilla Category:Parody Ultras Category:Parody Ultras not from the Light of Madness Category:OP Characters Category:Ultras Category:Ultraman OverPowered Continuity